Power He Knows Not
by Catbum
Summary: Seriously? The prophecy never said when the chosen one was born. For all we know it was a baby centaur born as the 7 month dies. And whats the deal with it being a boy? Or a baby? Couldn't it be some middle aged hobo? What I'm trying to say is that the whole prophecy thing is subjective, and sometimes they come true in the most unorthodox way.
1. OH MY GOD

Chapter 1

Can you guess who this is?

* * *

"I..I killed him." The body was lying on the floor. It seemed like a good idea at that time to pick up the heavy rock while his back was turned. Her eyes blink rapidly as if doing so would make the scene in front of her disappear. The rock she used on him gave her gash on the side of her palm and it burned as it dripped. It was more evidence to what happen. _This is real and no amount of head shaking, and breathy gasp will make it go away._

"That shouldn't be possible." _The next step. The next step will be to banish the body, or bury it. Do something so nobody will know what happened._ Nobody CAN know. Because this, this should not have happened. It was a mistake, and it was something that cannot be discovered by anybody.

Quickly, she fumbled for the wand Vol-HE had tossed away while gloating. He told her she wouldn't be needing it where she was going. And in some ways he would be right, because she can't find it. And if she can't find it in the next ten minutes, she will never need it again.

"Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck. FUCK IT." Her hands and clothes were covered with blood. Her face felt cold and numb, and something wet was dripping down her chin. She wasn't entirely sure if it was just here tears or something else. Finally, she sees a smooth handle sticking out of a bush and she scrambles for it.

Its not her wand. Its his. But it glowed in her hand and warmed her enough to make her realise that she is shaking. That this is happening, this is real and this is going to change everything. But she has to swallow it down and suck it up. Because she needs to be brave and deal with it , or otherwise they will deal with her. And she will not like that.

So she steadies the wand, her wand now _HE doesn't need it anymore haha_ , on him and wave. And in a blink the body is gone. Another wave, and she is gone as well. In his place was HIM. Long spindly fingers wrapped around the wand, and dark robes flow around his body like he was one part grim and one part reaper.

He closed his eyes, steady his still shaking fingers and pushed everything away. Red eyes open back up and his mouth twist into something of a smile as he sees his most trusted followers appear one by one.

"Where is the girl?" One ask. His voice is familiar and it takes him a moment to figure out who it was before he is stifling a gasp and settles for a glare. Hastily, everyone fall on their knees and in unisons bow their heads and there are arms in the air. For a tense moment he couldn't figure out why they were doing that, until the gleam of the mark flashed at him.

He takes a moment to compose himself. _Make it count. Steady yourself, for godsakes!_

"I..."make it good "Ate her." And then he bares his teeth as every one of them look up in fear and surprise. _Why the hell did you say that?_ But none of them look suspicious, and only one of them looked dismayed. _Huh._

"I...I see." Thank god for all those time he needed to think fast whenever his brothers were caught and needed saving.

"Leave." He tries for a snarl and everyone flinch back. _Steady girl, you're almost there._ Slowly they all apparate away, and she is along again. He doesn't let his guard down, there is still a prickle in the back of his neck that makes him feel watched so he also disappears. His jump only gets him as far as the edge of the forest before he is bent over emptying everything from his stomach. And then he is back to a she and tears are streaming down her face.

 _Focus, you're not out of the_ _woods yet, haha woods._ She chokes out a chuckle but it comes out as a gasping sobs and she covers her mouth with her hand. The blood on her face hasn't dried and then she realize she probably didn't conceal the blood when she changed into HIM. _That must've freaked them out. Good._ She feels hysterical and her heart is pounding with her head. But it might be because she just threw up after attempting to apparate for the first time after pretending to be HIM for the first time after she killed someone for the first time after HE-

And she's throwing up again.

Nothing is coming out this time except for bitter bile and tears sliding tracks down her bloody face. Its late now and she doesn't know what to do. Nobody knows where she is and if they do they probably think she is dead which she doesn't know if it is a good thing or a bad thing because now, _NOW is NOT a good time to freak out so BREATHE lungs!_ And she's laughing again because she's trying to calm herself down but how do you calm yourself down when you're the one freaking out?

A rustle to her right has her spinning toward it and nearly screaming out. She's stops herself in time but now is the time to leave this place and find a place to hide recuperate for now. So with a hasty wave she disappear the throw up haphazardly and runs away from the rustling.

 _No one is going to believe that I killed the Dark Lord._

* * *

 **Author's Note** : So I wrote this a few months back thinking it would be an interesting idea to explore and expand but I forgot about it because I didn't know how to end it. I wrote a little more after seeing it because I was thinking about writing the next chapters for the other two stories. But I got a new computer and the older stuff isn't on this computer and blahblahblah lazy.

I still don't have an ending to this so its semi finish but it isn't. I still would like to write more to it but as far as I know, this wouldn't be a long story.


	2. GINNY WHAT ARE YOU DOING

Heeeey guys. This is really short because. Because.

This is the setup to how Ginny begins her reign of terror as the dark lord. In this instant, she is thinking of herself as a she but as times goes she slowly begin to think of herself as a guy because the dark lord is a dude. Her mindset and everything slowly begins to change as she finalize her plans to fake her own death. This will be the moment that will begin to destroy any notion that everything is black and white. In this instance, you can see how a person can slowly adapt to their environment and change.

* * *

For the first time in years, Ginny is crying. Today is the day her family is to find out that their daughter is dead and her head delivered to the ministry on a pike with the words mudblood lover carved on the forehead. And the instant any of her family members were to touch the head, it would explode and the DE sigil should rise out of it in a green plume of smoke. She had to force herself to laugh in front of the Death Eaters when the spellmaster told her what it does.

She laughed even harder when she was told the carved words on the head would then be transferred onto the person who triggered the trap. Tears leaked out of her eyes as she bent over with laughter. Immediately after she announced a celebration is to proceed for this is a tremendous moment of achievement for them. She proceeds to get roaring drunk and crucio a couple of them.

She watched from afar as her father was the first to see the head and fall to his knees and scream. Percy was the next to appear right after Fred and George who staggers to it. Guilt weighs on her as she sees both twins reach for it. But they hesitate for a moment when they hear another scream.

"Ginny?!" Its her mom. She was having lunch with dad. Oh god, she was trying to spare her this by making this public in hopes that her mother was at home today. The twins rush to their mother's side to hold her up as she goes into hysterics and that is when Percy touches it.

Percy who has been ignoring the family and even condemning their father as the war begin to take hold of the nation. Percy who used to tutor her. Who had shown her the best revenge is always the unexpected ones. Who was a even better prankster than Fred and George on a good day. Percy who gave up having fun and took a ministry job even though she knew deep down inside that he rather be spellmaster. Percy who acts strict with everybody, but was always so softhearted with his baby sister. Ginny closes her eyes and waits.

And this is when the screaming really begins.

* * *

Now I know what you might be thinking. "SUCAT, PREVIOUSLY THE BODY WAS GONE, HOW DID A HEAD APPEAR?!"

Well, yeah everybody knows that but she gotta make a statement. The DE knows that, she knows that. So she kind of had the resident spellmaster take a head, transfigure it to look like her and then curse it.

This moment is to tell everybody that nobody can outwardly oppose the DE and get away with it. Actually, that was why Ginny was kidnapped in the first place. she was going to be an example. But, rocks and heads and little girls. Oh my.

Tell me why you think?


End file.
